


The Power Struggle is Real

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Bill thinks that Virginia will give in to his demand that their personal relationship is a requirement of her employment, he had better think again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Struggle is Real

Bill continues his self pleasure as Virginia watches with careful stare.  
"And what are you thinking about?" she asks with all seriousness.  
A Beat.  
"You," he responds.  
Those words hit the depth of her desire. The tension between them throughout the last few days was intense. She clicked the stopwatch. "Stop."  
"But I haven't.."  
"I said Stop! Come here," she demanded.  
Bill stopped and slowly walked to Virginia. He reaches for her face, every part of him desiring to kiss her deeply and passionately when Virginia reaches up, presses down on his shoulders, pushing him to his knees. Bill looks at Virginia in confusion and intense desire. She reaches down and lifts her skirt slightly, just enough that her garter ties are visible. Bill reaches up, untying one and then another.  
"Take them off," she demands.  
Bill grasps the waistband of her panties and pulls them down only stopping when they hit the garter ties still intact. She lifts her skirt a bit higher allowing him complete access to her sex.  
Bill leans in and with is tongue circles the folds of her sex, finding her clit and ravishing it. The desire and arousal takes over Virginia as she gives into the sensations flowing through her body. Bill is still fully erect and wet, every part of him twitching to be inside her. As he continues his assault on her sex, Virginia leans forward, her hands on his shoulders as the waves of orgasm take hold of her muscles and she slumps to the floor, a puddle of emotions and feelings falling with her. Bill still kneeling in front of her doesn't know what to do or say next as they both look at the other intently.  
This is their game, the only way that they can position themselves with each other.  
Virginia was angry. She was angry that he had pushed through with the presentation at Washington University without proper preparation, resulting in his termination. She was angry that he hadn't secured her a position after weeks of waiting. She was even more angry that he had been fired and sought out another hospital again without any notification. But to top it all off, Bill had made it clear that her employment was conditional on this. Conditional on their continued sexual relationship, despite her reservations. If she had to be honest with herself however, she wasn't ready to give up the relationship either but had he told her that it wasn't a condition of employment she might have considered continuing it on her own accord. The problem was that he didn't. He didn't give her an option. She had already had it out with Lillian and she knew that she could no longer work there given their argument. She didn't have another job option and Bill knew it. This was the power game that they were so familiar with and it was exhilarating at times. This time was different though, she had all the control in this moment and she wasn't about to give it back.  
Virginia stood up, reached down pulled up her panties and re-tied her stockings to her garter. Bill watched intently waiting for her next demand. Virginia said nothing.  
As Bill lies naked on the floor, aroused and confused, Virginia knowing she has the upper hand walks over to the bathroom and closes the doors behind her.  
"Virginia," Bill asked.  
She doesn't respond making Bill anxious. He stands up, finds his boxers and walks to the door of the bathroom, knocking softly on the doors.  
"Virginia?"  
"What do you want Bill?" He is relieved that she is talking to him and nervous about what to say next.  
"I..What are you doing," he questions.  
"I am going to take a shower. Do you have a problem with that," she bellows!  
"You are going to leave me like this?"  
"Leave you like what Bill?"  
"Virginia, please?"  
Virginia knows she has the upper hand and she isn't about to give it up. This feels amazing and she is reveling in it.  
"Tell me what you want Bill?"  
"You know what I want. I want you."  
"How much do you want me?"  
"Gini, come on!"  
Gini sits down on the edge of the bathtub, a smirk written on her face and she waits. She wants him to beg, to grovel even. She wants him to admit his transgressions and she isn't giving in until he does, when suddenly the doors burst open. Bill is now standing in the bathroom. He is aroused and agitated all at the same time. Virginia stands, unsure of what is about to happen and yet turned on by his forcefulness.  
"Do you remember what happened the last time we were in the bathroom Lydia?" The dynamic has now shifted and roll playing takes hold.  
"I believe Dr. Holden that you threw me up against the wall and had your way with me. Am I mistaken?" She is going along with this for the moment.  
"Do you want me to do that again? He asks curiously.  
"I would prefer that you not." She responds coyly but internally desiring for that to happen.  
"What would you prefer Mrs. Holden?"  
"I would prefer to have dinner and go home."  
"That doesn't sound like very much fun to me."  
"Well to be honest husband, I already received what I needed." She is now smiling from ear to ear. She brushes past him and heads to pick up the phone. She is not giving in, no matter how much her body wants her to.  
"What would you like to have for dinner Francis?"  
His answer was simple and to the point, a repeat of only moments before. "You."  
She hesitates briefly but continues to dial for room service when she is suddenly pulled back, the phone dropping to the floor. He is holding her up against him, her back pressed up against his erection. He brushes the hair from her shoulder and finds her neck with his lips. His breath is chilled on her skin, sending her nerves into overdrive. It feels good to her but she knows she has to resist. She has to win!  
She pushes back against him and Bill falls back against the bed. Bill is not amused and yet the forcefulness she is displaying is erotic. His thoughts are reeling and he contemplates his next move as he stares firmly at her. Saying nothing he tries again. He reaches for her, picks her up and takes her to the bed. "Bill," she screeches.  
"I want you now," he whispers in her ear.  
She knows she has him where she wants him. He is completely undone, aroused, angry and lost.  
"No," she whispers.  
Bill stops. "Gini?" Just like that the role playing comes to a sudden halt.  
"I said no, Bill!" Bill is confused and pissed. He gets up walks into the bathroom and slams the doors behind him.  
"Tell me again Bill, what are the conditions of my employment?" She is cold and calculated.  
Bill doesn't respond so she continues. "Did you really think that I would accept that our personal relationship would be dictated by you? That I would think so little of myself that you could demand that our sexual relationship be a requirement for my working on the study? Let me tell you something Bill, there is not one person in the world who could demand such a thing of me, not even you. To think that you would try and force a sexual relationship is absurd. What, were you afraid that if we aren't sleeping together everything would fall apart? I do not for the life of me understand Bill, how you thought I would accept this demand from you! How did you see this going? Was I supposed to give in to every sexual demand that you make of me regardless of my feelings and objections? Do you even care how I feel about any of it, or is it just about you and what you want?" Virginia is on fire and she knows she has the upper hand. She waits for a response from Bill but hears nothing. "Bill, answer me!"  
Virginia frustrated and somewhat humiliated waits a bit longer and asks one more time, "Answer me or I'm leaving!"  
She hears a slight whisper but cannot makeout the words. "What was that Bill?" "Don't leave," he says a bit louder. The doors to the bathroom open and a devastated and broken Bill appears in the doorway.  
"Why should I stay?"  
"I want you to stay Virginia. It wasn't my intention to make you feel that way or to demean you. I didn't want everything falling apart and I just thought that if we discontinued this, it would all come crashing down. I would never force you to do anything Virginia and I'm sorry for the way I handled things."  
Virginia can see the regret written all over his face. "Bill, you can't demand things of me on a whim. We are supposed to be partners in our work so you demanding all the time isn't going to work. I need to know that you think of me as a partner and not just an assistant that you can force to do whatever you want, whenever you desire."  
"I didn't..I wouldn't..I do see you as that Virginia."  
Virginia calms a bit but her inner self is telling her that he isn't going to change, that he is only apologizing to get what he wants in the moment. The problem is that when it comes to Bill, she is acutely aware that there is more to their relationship than just the work, not that she would ever admit that to anyone, especially Bill.  
Both exhausted from the tension of the past day, lay back on the ottoman at the end of the bed.  
"Bill, please understand where I am coming from and stop all of the bullshit. I haven't gone anywhere and I am not going to go anywhere so long as you treat me with respect and stop making unreasonable demands." Bill turns to Virginia, looks her in the eye and says, "I understand."  
Both relieved that some resolution has been found between them, relaxes a bit. Sitting on the ottoman but without the words, they lay there in silence.  
"You said you were hungry Virginia, let me order dinner and you can go take your shower. Does that sound like a plan?" Bill is sincerely trying to recover from his mistake.  
"I think that sounds fantastic, Bill."  
As Bill orders the food, Virginia undresses and steps into the hot, steamy shower. Her body relaxes under the warmth of the water. Her shoulders are tight, her neck stiff and she is just relieved that the confrontation is over, so they can move on. She stands tall and proud at the situation, that she made her feelings known, that she stood up for herself. As she continues her blissful shower, she hears Bill beckon from the bedroom, "Virginia, dinner is here."  
"I'll be right out." As she turns off the shower, reaches for the towel and dries herself, she can't help but think that leaving him earlier in that state was pretty harsh. Denying him the satisfaction in that moment guaranteed her the win but for the good of the relationship it might be a good idea to rectify that. She thinks of exactly how she can go about doing just that.  
"Bill, can you fix me a drink please? I will be out shortly." She props her hair up, slips on her bra, panties, garter belt and stockings followed by her heels and nothing else. She knows that seeing her just like that is all it will take for him to become aroused. Then one other thing occurs to her, role play, he revels in role play. She opens the doors and sees bill sitting at the table watching the television.  
"Francis, I think I lost my appetite."  
Bill turns, a confused yet curious look about him. "Sorry, what was that?"  
She repeats, "Francis, I think I lost my appetite." She stands in the doorway, arm up, leaning on the door-frame, legs crossed at her ankles and an alluring, sensual look on her face.  
Bill stands, picks up her drink and walks towards her. "Are you thirsty, Mrs. Holden?"  
"Have you ever known me to not be thirsty, Dr. Holden?" Game on.  
"What are you thirsty for?"  
A Beat. Eyes locked. "You."  
Bill wastes no time. Grabs her by the waste and swings her onto the bed. She is face down as he unhooks her bra, sliding his hands under and finding her breasts. He flips her over and slides in between her legs. She wraps her legs around his back as she unbuttons his shirt and slides it off. She fumbles with the buttons on his pants and struggles to undo his zipper. It is all very fast and carnal as the desire between them builds to a peak. Finally she releases the zipper allowing his hot, throbbing erection to free from his trousers. She takes it, palming and stroking as it grows hotter and wet. Bill leans down lining her neck with kisses, then finding her breasts with his tongue, he circles each nipple to make them harder. In an effort to speed things up, he slightly nips them with his teeth, then licks from her breasts to her naval until he reaches her lower abdomen. She can feel his breath as he gets closer to her sex. Bill unties the stockings from the garter, removes them and throws them aside. His hands slide up her calf to her knee, along her inner thigh until her reaches her panties. As his hand runs over them, he can feel the dampness under his palm. She is extremely aroused and he knows it. He reaches under them with his fingers, finding her clit, massaging and circling. The ecstasy is intense and in an effort to control herself, she arches her back in response to his hands. Suddenly he thrusts his fingers inside her, his thumb finding her spot as he continues his assault. She grows tighter. "Don't stop...Don't stop..yes.."  
Her moans and cries are all encompassing to his ears. He stops, pulls out and removes her panties. As she lies completely naked underneath him, he wants only one thing, to be inside her, feel her clinch around him and hear more of her moans. She pushes his trousers down around his knees, followed by his boxers and again strokes his hot cock. She wants to taste him so she leans up and takes him in her mouth, licking the dew from his erection, the taste of salt and Bill arousing all of her senses. Bill knows he is close and pulls back, gently pushes her back onto the bed, looks her in the eyes and thrusts himself inside of her. The intensity and the warmth is overwhelming. With each thrust the tension builds between them. She runs her fingers though his locks, strokes his ear and down his neck. She reaches down grabbing his butt with her hands, pushing him deeper inside. Suddenly he pulls out, flips her over onto her stomach and enters her from behind. She turns back to look at him, he is lost in this moment focused only on this, on her.  
With every thrust he hits her sweet spot, her body trembling each time. She can feel herself reaching a peak, when he thrusts once again, her body rigid, pulsing with desire. Her orgasm and her clinching around him sends him over the edge, his orgasm striking him hard as he collapses on top of her.  
As he pulls out, Gini turns over, curls up next to him and places her arm across his chest. He is warm and his face full of contentment. This is what they do to one another. They fight for the power between them but each cares for the other. Although they don't tell each other, they both know as they lay there, their eyes locked and their desires fulfilled, that what they have is something and neither wants to give it up. 


End file.
